A Failed Happily Ever After
by paramore my heart
Summary: It was Edward's and Bella's wedding day until there was an accident, which caused Bella to go into a coma. will she wake up or not? who know?


Edward's point of view

It's been 2 months since the accident, 2 months since Bella went into a coma, to months today since it's been my almost wedding day.

I sit here alone in this cold and lonely hospital room watching and waiting always watching waiting for my love, my Bella to wake up. The doctors say that she is slowly getting worse and that if she doesn't get better then there isn't much more they can really do to keep her alive. "please Bella, please you have to wake up, I love you and I am not ready to say goodbye yet well not ever, just please wake up for me Bella I can't live without you" I pleaded with her I waited for a couple of minutes.

"I'll be back Bella okay, I just have to and get some food. I love you forever"

Bella's point of view

" … I love you forever." I heard Edward say some where in the distant of the dark that is all around me, I don't know how long I have been like this, I feel stiff and I can't move, all I want is to just see Edward again, I was supposed to be married and living happily with Edward, I remember everything that it was horrible.

FLASHBACK

I was happily laughing with my dad in the car heading towards the church where my Edward would be waiting, when suddenly there was a loud crash and I was flung forwards right into the seat in front of me, I heard my dad scream my name when everything went black

The last thought I had was _why me why now why on my wedding day. I love you Edward._

END OF FLASHBACK

I can see a bright light _this must be the way out of this. _I started to move slowly towards the light and…

Edward's point of view

I was walking back from the café and was thinking of my almost wedding and how everything went from perfect to complete disaster.

FLASHBACK

I was standing here at the end of the aisle waiting for my Bella to come though the doors and the end.

I can hear footsteps and the music starts to play and the doors open to revile police officers, they looked around until they spotted me and started walking down the aisle, by this time the music has stop and every was looking shocked at the officers who right in front of me now " are you Edward Cullen"

"Yes" I chocked out

"Can we speak to you quietly please?"

"Yes right this way" I lead to the other room where I got ready this morning

"I'm sorry Mr Cullen but your fiancé and her car crash, luckily her father only has a few broken bones but miss swan has saviour injuries and has lost a lot of blood and is under going surgery as we speak."

I sank to the floor saying "no, no, why her WHY MY BELLA, WHY." I in the end I was shouting and I guess the other people heard me because my family came rushing in when the saw me sitting on the floor, they looked shocked, my father came towards me and asked me what was wrong but I couldn't speak I just kept on shaking my head, my father asked the police officers what was wrong, I don't know what they said because I got up and run out the church and headed to the hospital to be with my Bella.

END OF FLASH BACK

I was nearly at Bella's door when I saw nurses rushing in and out, I knew something was wrong, I felt it, as I grew closer I could the annoying beep noise, I sank to the floor shaking, I realised my worst fear has come true I lost my Bella, my Bella is gone forever, I would never be able to see her warm chocolate eyes, never to hold her warm hand in mine, never to see her blush, never kiss her sweet lips all because someone was on their fucking phone, I let the tears run free from my eyes, I cried because I lost my Bella and also my unborn child who I will never see, WHY IS THE WORLD AGAINST ME, AREN'T I ALOUD TO HAVE SOME HAPPINESS.

Third person point of view

After 2 years Edward died of an overdose, all his family were devastate but they knew Edward was happy with his Bella some where, as for the driver who caused the accident well she was sent to jail for 7 years but she was stabbed to death the day she came out of jail.


End file.
